broken wings lost love
by CielsEmotions
Summary: A fan made version of togainu no chi about rin, akira, shiki, and a few made up characters who are secretly angles demons and fallen angles how will this turn out ...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Akira and Rin were childhood friends until one day when Rin had to move away due to family issues. They were suppose to be separated for two years, but instead it turned out to be ten. Akira was six and Rin was four when they last saw each other .Akira at age sixteen now lives alone in the same house he grew up in. He doesn't have parents anymore due to them going away. No one knows much about Rin except that he's now fourteen .One day with any contact from him in so long Akira got a text from Rin saying "There has been a lot of stuff happening in my family can I stay with you for a while? "Akira didn't answer back for two days since he needed to think about what was going on.

On the second day he texted back "you can , come whenever " .After about two minutes he got a message back " I'm on my way can you meet me at the old spot?" Akira looked blankly into space trying to remember their old spot. Then he suddenly jumped up and ran outside .Starting to breath heavy he finally reached the tree by the park near his house. The temperature wasn't helping out since it was around 8 a.m. and still freezing. When he took a glance at the tree after he caught his breath he saw someone sitting under it sleeping.

As he walked closer to the person but still keeping his distance. He stuttered out a name "R…in?"The boy opened his eyes and spoke in a soft voice "Akira is that you?"Rin got up and walked close to Akira 'THUMP' Akira fell to the ground with Rin on top of him, Hugging him tightly. Akira blushed from the warmth of his friend then he slowly wrapped his arms around him. "I missed you so much, you have no idea how bad I wanted to see you" Rin said looking at Akira's face and smiling softly. Without warning Rin suddenly kissed Akira's lips .Akira pushed away and covered him mouth "Rin what ….why?" Nothing was said all he did was get up and walk over to his bag.

He walked back over and stood in front of Akira "lets go" Akira still on the ground with a blood red face got up and started to walk "follow me " he spoke in a clam voice and he started to walk and Rin followed ,without words only silence was exchanged between them until they got to the house. Stopping at the door Akira turned to his childhood friend "why did you kiss me ?" Rin giggled and smiled "it's a secret ,I'll tell you later " now curious Akira glared at Rin "I'll make sure you tell me" They both blushed and walked inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Akira and Rin walked into the house Rin was amazed at how much the house has changed .Suddenly Akira spoke out "hey do you remember where the guest room is? I need to go do some things". Rin snapped out of the trance of amazement "huh oh yah the guest room …its upstairs right ?" "yep". He grasped his bag a little tighter and walked up to the room .When he opened the store the smell of an unused room filled his nose .Setting the bag on a near by chair he laid on the fluffy bed and dozed off or so he thought.

Down stairs Akira was in deep thought while making tea for them "why did he kiss me ,does he like me ,Oh my god I wanna know ".He was so into this though he almost spilled the tea only dripping a small amount he set the cups on a tray. As he was walking to the quest room with the tray his mind danced with the thoughts of what Rin could be doing at that moment .He got up the stairs and when he was at the door and about to open it he heard a noise. Letting go of the door handle he could peer through a small crack that exposed Rin on the bed ,Akira's eyes widened.

What Akira was seeing made him unable to move his body was frozen in one spot . " Mmmm …hah Akira…" Rin started to moan as he was playing with himself a bit .His moan grew a bit louder "Mmmm Ah Akira…"Akira started to get slightly hard from the voice of his childhood friend .Without realizing it he started to grope himself with his free hand and then slowly set the tray down . As he rubbed himself while watching Rin , his legs started to get weak. He fell to the floor against a wall .Pulling his pants down to his knees he groped himself through his boxers. Hearing the moans escape the door's crack his cock grew harder. Akira wasn't that hard through since he knew what he was doing was wrong but the moans that he heard told him different.

Suddenly out of no where the door bell rang .From the sudden noise he got up as fast as he could and pulled his pants up trying not to trip when he went down the stairs "Coming Coming "he yelled out since the door bell wouldn't stop ringing. He got to the door and opened it to find his friends Uta and Nao "hey" they both said at the same time. Akira was kinda mad and glared at them for a moment but then let out a small smile "what are you guys doing here? I have a guest" .Nao looks around the house from the view of the door "I don't see anyone " "he's in the guest room ,it's my childhood friend " Akira replied . "Can you guys please leave I'll call you later " he started to push them out the door "ok ok we'll leave just don't do anything to harm your friend " Uta said smirking as they left .

"Who was that ?" Rin spoke as he walked down the stairs .He was holding the tray with the tea Akira never gave him and left up there next to the door. "Oh it was just some friends "Akira sat down on the couch .Rin looked over at him "ok umm were you going to being this tea to my room " "oh yah I was but then the door bell rang right when I got to your door". Rin sat down next to Akira and handed him on of the tea cups .Akira took it and started to sip at it for a bit .Rin took the other glass and set the tray down on the coffee table and started to drink his tea too. The two of them sat their drinking there tea without exchanging any words. Finally they both finished their last sips. "Hey Akira do you like anyone" Akira looked over at Rin when he said that "umm… Well you could say I do" "Do they know ?...you like them?"Akira sat without saying anything for a moment until " no they don't know I have feelings for them ".Rin had a small smirk across his face, he then smiled."Well I have someone I like but until they confess to me first I won't tell a soul" he giggled a bit. Rin got up from the couch and started to walk back up the stairs "I'm going to go take a nap ok?" "yeah that's ok if you need anything just yell for me I'll be up in my room later ".Rin moved his head showing 'ok' .He got to the top of the stair's and paused."Anything eh ,that's going to be a plus later on "he walked to his room and sat on his bed .Akira sat their blankly on the couch not paying any attention to anything around him .Getting up from the couch he walked up that stairs and into his room .Sitting down on his bed he started to go through a box that obtained old letter from when he was a child , all of which came from Rin. Half of them said " I love you "and "stay with me forever ". Was it him that Rin liked he wasn't sure it was driving him crazy. He laid down with all the letters around him. Later that evening Rin awoke from his nap and made his way over to Akira's room .When he opened the door to see him laying there peacefully he smiled and whispered out "stupid"…He then left the room without another word.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

At around 8am Akira woke up ,he rubbed his eyes and slowly got out of bed .Looking at his bed he noticed he forgot to put the letters back. Picking them up he set them in a near by box. After doing so he walked outside his room and down the hall to the edge of the stairs about to walk down them until he heard a voice "hey Akira". It was Rin ,he was down stairs on the couch. For a moment Akira looked at Rin's partly messy blond hair but snapped out of it when his stomach started to rumble."Good morning Rin "Akira was still tired at this time but managed to walk down the stairs without falling. As he made his way to the kitchen Rin got off the couch and went toward Akira. Opening the fridge, the grey- black haired male grabbed the milk. He started to pour himself a glass .Rin walked so he was standing behind the taller of the two. The blonde boy suddenly wrapped his arms around Akiras chest ."Do I get my morning kiss?"Akira jumped at the question."Umm …What do you mean morning kiss ?".Akira took a few sips of the milk."Please just one , you can kiss my cheek if that makes you feel better about it ". Even though kissing his cheek would make a big different from just plain out kissing his lips it was still wrong in the mind of Akira."Oh ok fine just one" as he leaned in to kiss the begging little boy ,Rin moved his head so much that their lips meet. Rin wrapped his arms around Akira so he couldn't get away and pushed deeper into the kiss.

Not pushing away from the kiss there lips entertwined with each others . Rin purred into Akiras mouth, he started to lick at Akira's lips trying to entrance into his mouth. But before that could happen Akira pushed Rin away with all the strength he had in his body. Rin smirked when he did this and took a quick glance at Akira's mouth and a thin line of drool that slid out of."You tasted like sweet milk A-kiraaa~". He spoke the last part in a lustful way "Rin you need to stop doing stuff like this !" "why?" Rin answered back .Not knowing what to say the grey-black haired male needed to think of something fast " well… Its because … You like someone and I … I thought you were straight". A sly smile was across the blonde male as he let out a small chuckle "No one ever said im straight and its not like I have a girlfriend" . Akira could barley pay any attention to anything Rin was saying he was in a daydream that repeated the kiss over and over driving his mind insane. " Hey Akira are .. You ok u seem kinda out of it" he suddenly snapped out of the dream "Yah im fine " .Letting out a small giggle Rin looked up at Akira's face "well you seem VERY happy ".Akira looked at rin with a confused expression "what do you mean?" Rin pointed at the taller boys pants ,Akira looked down and noticed a buldge .He blushed and scratched his head in embarressment "sorry". Rin walked over to the couch and sat down "its ok ,come sit my me please".Akira walked slowly over to the couch and sat down next to Rin,Rin looked over at Akira.

Rin moved his leg closer to Akira's and rubbed it on Akira's thigh .The older male twitched a little but tried to stay calm but that didnt last long. He suddenly jumped up making Rins leg move and yelled "no more touching ok? Were both guys this isnt right ok?"Rin looked down and nodded but let out a slight smirk "you liked it don't lie, I knew you saw me yesterday".Akira's eyes widened and he looked down and mumbled out "soo, that dosnt mean I like you or anything ","Akira we both know you like me and once you tell me i'll tell you who I like". Akira pouted "well im not telling","ok have it your way" Rin giggled .The blond boy got up and started to walk up the stairs " im going in my room I dont need breakfest today, please dont bother me unless you really need to ".Akira didnt have anything to say he just stood there in silence. Rin walked into his room "gosh why is he soo stupid he should know my feelings by now, I cant just go right out and say them".He floped down on the bed and let out a sigh " ugh im hungry but I dont wanna go down stairs" he didnt want to look at Akira but knew if he didnt have some sort of food he wasnt going to last long .

An idea popped into his head " oh wait he said that I could call him if I needed anything" sitting on the edge of the bed he yelled "AKIRAAA!" .Down stairs Akira heard Rin yell for him he knew nothing was wrong but he walked up the stairs to the room anyways. Akira came to the room and opened the door "what ?" Rin smiled "can you make me some food im dying here " he grabed his stomach and rolled back. Akira wanted to tell Rin to fuck off and make his own food but didnt "what do you want to eat ?" he tried to smile as if he was happy to serve the 'all mightly Rin'."Umm thats a hard choice let me think... I want to eat toast" he smiled ."ok got it " Akira walked out of the room and went down stairs to the kitchen .He opened the fridge and pulled out a bag of bread "hmm I wonder if he wants whole wheat or white " he stood their for a moment in thought. "Oh well I guess ill give him whole wheat its better for his small slim body anyways" he pulled out two pieces of bread and put the rest back into the fridge. Taking the two pieces of bread they got put into the toaster that was set up next to the fridge on the counter .Akira stood their for about two minutes waiting for the toast .While he waited he was in deep thought about what Rin could be doing at this moment .Knowing he shouldn't be thinking of these kind of thing's the toast stopped his train of thought by popping out of the toaster. Akira took out a blue plate from the cabinets and grabed the toast sprinkling some salt and pepper on them , he then put the two pieces on the plate.

Rin was still on his back with a devilish smile on his face he went to his bag and pulled out some clothes .A black shirt and some black knee length shorts .He took off his clothes and right before he could put his new shirt on his door opened it was it was Akira with Rin's toast " Ah im sorry i'll leave" he walked out and closed the door. Rin was still in his boxers but he walked to the door and opened it to see akira still standing there a pure red face " hey um Akira is that my toast?"Akira was so ashamed he walked in on Rin "uh yeah umm ...sorry , I was just surprised to see your body .It's been a while like 10 years and all anyways sorry".Rin let out a chuckle "it's ok Akira I know" Rin just walked back into the room and got some clothes on .Akira was kinda confused at Rin's actions he was acting not sexual, he was acting normal .Akira smiled and went down stairs leaving the toast by the door and taking out a piece of paper from his pocket writing a short note on it and placing in on the plate .Rin walked back to the door and opened it to find Akira gone , he noticed the toast and a note .He picked up the plate and took a bite of the toast "yummy" he said when the taste of the toast was perfect . He opened the letter it read "Im sorry about earlier you just surprised me. Your confusing me please tell me how you feel I need to know or I might go crazy .When I heard you in the room the other day you kept saying my name ,I'll wait if you dont want to tell me right now but stop teasing me or you might regret it".Rin really didnt know he was messing with Akiras emotions.

He finished off the toast and started to walk down the stairs after he finished getting dressed he yelled out "Akiraaaaa!" he say him sitting down on the couch ,Akira looked up "what?"He looked and said that like he was annoyed "ummm... I have something to tell you ". "Go on im listening "Rin stepped a little closer to Akira " well I saw the letter " Akira blushed when he heard that Rin read the letter "and well i'll make you a little deal ","what is it ?" the older curious male responded."I'll tell you my feelings if you be my slave tomorrow ".Akira jumped "What!No way , I will never !".He blushed and calmed down a little "well I'll think about it ".Rin hugged Akira and ran back up the stairs like a cheerful rabbit .Once he reached his room he scrambled around for his backpack ,once finding it he rushed back down stairs. "I'm going to go out for a little bit ill be back later" righ before he opened the front door to leave he turned around " by the time I get back I want a answer" flashing a short smile he left .Akira sighed " ok have fun ". Akira sat there on the couch then getting up to go into the kitchen" hmm im hungry".He opened the cabinets and grabed himself some potato chips and headed up to the second level of the house to his room. He set the chips down on his desk when he got to his room and started to put the letters back in his desk drawer .He then sat down on his chair and opened his computer and the bag of chips. The smell of the chips filled the room "yummy these smell so fucking good and im so hungry " Akira started to snack on the chips and he turned his computer on .He thought for a few moments of what he wanted to do on the computer but nothing came to mind .He checked his mail and a few other sites. Suddenly he noticed and unopened letter by the window ignoring it he got an idea . Akira took a few more chips out and ate them .

He turned his computer off and got up grabbing his chips and phone running down the stairs . He put the chips away back in the cabinets and sat down on the stair steps . Looking at himself he saw that the same clothes were on him that were there yesterday , so running back up the stairs he put on a blue shirt and black jeans .When he came back down stairs he turned on his phone and sent a text to Uta " hey do you wanna hang out today ?".A few minutes later he got a reply " sorry cant today I already made plans" .Akira replied with an "ok have fun ". Since he already had clothes on he desided to go out shopping for some food grabbing his wallet and throwing his shoes on .He put his phone in his front pocket and headed out the door. Akira was walking for about 20 minutes before getting to the shopping center .He walked into a convenience store and walked over to the drink section . He grabed a 12 pack of beer , 24 pack of coke ,and a case of water .Putting these into his shopping cart he trailed over to the produce section and grabbed some leeks, lettuce, tomato, and a few other things . After the produce he scaned the ials .What he got was some rice, curry ,noodles, chicken broth, chicken, steak, soup , some more bread, some spices , and a few more things. Once he was done he went to the check out line where people everywhere were checking him out ,ignoring it he finished checking out . He walked out of the store and before he went shopping some more he took the 20 minute walk back home to drop the food off. He left the food inside by the door and went back out shopping .As he started to walk back to the stores he noticed a two story building and it caught his attention but he just ignored it the best he could he didnt want to know what the store sold.

He kept walking to the shopping center and stopped in a clothing store .He noticed Rin buying stuff and then leave. Akira was now curious of what he got. Akira left the clothing store and started to follow Rin he was acting like a little stalker .Following him into five store keeping his distance the sixth store he was walking into was the two story building Akira past by earlier .He had no intrest in following Rin in there so he just walked back home .As he went inside he grabed the bags of food he dropped of earlier ,dragging them into the kitchen he started to put the food away and drinks in the fridge . Right when the last box of food was being put away there was a knock on the door . The male walked over to the door but glanced over at the clock really fast and noticed it was already 5 . He didnt even eat lunch but didnt think much of it since he could make dinner to fill his stomach . He got to the door and opened it to see Rin with a bunch of bags in his arms and hands .He walked inside and went up stairs ."Why didnt he say anything ?" Akira said to himself and sat down on the couch .Rin came down the stairs "Akiraaa!" Akira jumped a little not expecting Rin to be suddenly hyper."Did you have fun Rin?" ,"yes, I missed this place so much"

Rin skipped over to the couch and jumped on Akiras lap "ugh Rin .. get off". Rin instead of getting off gave him a hug " you smell good Akira , so did you decide the answer " Akira blushed and mumbled out " Fine ill be your slave for a day".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rin hugged Akira very tightly making him unable to breath almost. Rin got up off of his friend "hey im hungry" he spoke with a happy tone to his voice. Akira then got up "i'll make some dinner" he told the blond boy. Rin smiled "Akira while you cook can I take a shower?" Akira nodded his head showing a sign of saying 'yes'.Rin started to walk to the second floor down the hall to the bathroom. Akira stepped into the kitchen and looked into the cabinets pulling out some chicken ,curry, and rice .Hoping that this time when he cooks it wont burn like every other time he cooks curry and rice .Pulling out a pot and pan from under the stove he started to boil some water for the rice. Putting the chicken in the pan he set it on medium high .Adding more and more spices and the curry mix in the smell filled the room .He then put the rice in the pot setting a top on the top of it letting the rice cook on medium low. Akira was happy with himself that he didnt burn any food and all was going well for him . Knowing this was Rin's favorite dish he tried his best to prepare it the best ever. Now what was going on with Rin in the shower.

When Rin got to the bathroom he looked in the mirror to see himself kinda sweaty."Well I needed a shower heh" he started to take his clothes off , setting them folded on top of the sink. He walked over to the shower and turned it on. He held his hand under the running water to make sure he didnt get into a shower that was too cold or too hot .Once the temperture was hot enough but not to hot he stepped in. Rin's hair started to shine with wetness ,the water glincened on his slim body . Since his hair was so blond it almost looked white in the water that brought out his blue eyes .Grabbing some body wash that smelled like cherry blossom he poured some into his hand .Rin started to rub and wash his own body ,as he rubbed his chest the foam slowly slid down his body and every time he felt the foam go on his thigh he shuttered. After he cleaned his body he started to wash his hair. The shampoo smelled really food almost like candy .As the shampoo was being applied to his hair he was thinking " I wonder what Akira is making for dinner" .After he finished washing his hair he reached over and turned the shower off. Rin got out of the shower and grabbed a black towel , wrapped it around his hips exposing his slim chest still shining with water. He then left the bathroom but grabbed his dirty clothes before leaving.

On his way to the room that he was staying in he heard Akira call for him .Not really caring to put clothes on since the food was on his mind he just went down stairs and walked to the smell of the curry chicken and rice filled the room .It was the most wonderful smell Rin had smelled in a while other than Akira's sent. "Yummy smells amazing "when Akira heard Rin's voice he turned around to see him half naked ."H..How was your shower.. Rin?"Akira said trying not to show in his voice that he liked the sight of this view."It felt wonderful I needed a shower hehe"Rin smiled. Akira turned away avoiding gaze "Rin go get some clothes on please","Oh, sorry I was thinking about food and forgot I'll be back".Rin ran up to the room and took his towel off throwing it onto a close by chair. He started to scamper around in the shopping bags from earlier and pulled out an outfit. What was pulled out of the bags were a pair of thigh high shorts that were a deep black ,a silver belt that he looped onto the pants and a deep purple shirt that was slightly tight on him. Before putting this outfit on he pulled out a pair of boxers from his suitcase and slipped them on .He grabbed for the towel again and dryed his hair the best he could then brushed it out .

After taking about ten minutes to get ready he walked down stairs to see the food set up nicely on the dinner table ."Akira i'm ready to eat" at the moment Akira was pouring water for both of them ,he looked over at rin and smiled half of a smile like a grin but not all the way. "Nice outfit , now sit down and we can eat"Akira said. Rin walked over to the table and pulled out a chair than sitting down . He stared at his food for a few minutes his eyes shinning with happiness. Akira laughed when he say Rin staring at the food with his cute face . He walked over to the table with the waters and set them down by both of their plates. Rin saw that the older male sat down so he started to chow down on his meal starting by mixing it all together . His eyes light up when he took the first bite of the food "this is soo good !".Akira started to eat his portion of the food happy with the way it turned out. The blonde boy took a sip of his water then looked over at Akira .Looking behind himself Akira was wondering what Rin was looking at and if it was him why? "Hey Akira "Rin finally started to talk "i have a question".Akira sighed "go on and ask ,what is it ?"Rin looked down and said "if you were liked by a boy what would you do?".Akira was shocked by this question "well.. it depends on who they are","And if it was me?"at this moment Rin was worried at the answer he was about to recive."Well I cant answer that right now" said Akira, Rin didnt say anything to this he was upset about not reciving an answer. They continued eating without saying anything .A few glances were shared throughout the dinner but they didnt Rin finished eating the rest of his curry ,that was the best curry and rice with chicken ever ,he got up and went to the kitchen putting his plate in the sink "ill be in my room for a little if you need anything just call for me"he then left to go to his room.

Akira was still sitting at the table he didnt realise that Rin had gotten up until he looked over and saw he was gone . "Well that was very awkward" Akira couldnt think of what to do now he didnt want to eat the rest of his food nor get up. He sat there for around ten minutes thinking about what to do .Finally he got up and set his plate on the counter .Staring at the wall for a minute he suddenly realised he needed to call one of his friends to see if they wanted to hang out tomorrow so that he didnt have to be Rins slave. But he thought for a moment and "well being his slave might not be so bad"he set the phone down and sat over on the couch . Rain started to pour down outside "oh great what could make this any worse" suddenly thunder "well that answers that".Relaxing on the couch Akira started to hear the singing of a creature .He was oddly confused at this but didnt think much of it."Well I better go check on Rin just to make sure he's ok" he got off of the couch with a hop and started to walk up the stairs.

When Rin got to the room he stood looking out the window, it had started to rain the sky had a dark gray tone to took off his clothes but left his boxers on and laid down onto the bed. He rubbed his stomach a bit then turning over he grabbed a pillow and held it in a hugging position. Slowly he drifted off to sleep. About an hour later Akira walked into the room and wispered " I love you my cute little Rin" he quietly walked by Rin and kissed his forehead hopping not to wake him up .Akira walked out of the room and went to his own room just down the hall. When he got into the room he took a few short steps to a window and picked up a letter, not opening it he spoke "soon".Setting the letter back down he looked at the clock it was seven p.m. "wow Rin must have been tired to have gone to sleep this early heh". Akira laid down with a manga book and started to read , about thirty minutes later the door opened and in walked Rin . Akira was surprised as he thought the younger male was asleep "Akira … Can I sleep with you please.." Rin was rubbing his eyes while talking it looked like he had been crying . Akira let out a short sigh "Yeah, come over here" he patted the space next to him. The blond boy walked over with the call of the pat and sat down. Akira was wondering why he wasn't laying down "Rin ?... Are you..ok?","Yeah, i'm fine just … Please don't be mad at me tomorrow or hate me". Confused but not expressing it Akira said " I will never be mad at you" a slight pause "ok" said Rin ,once more another pause "But...But why do you say that ?" Rin laid down "you will see tomorrow". Akira didnt respond to this answer, he put his arm around Rin , Rin moved closer snuggling in the open space of Akira's body and the bed . Akira got a quick smell of his hair "you smell good" Rin was half asleep but moaned out " thank you ...". Akira started to rub Rins belly a little "so soft" he wispered .They both started to drift off to bed until Akira's phone vibrated it was a text from Nao saying "Come outside now!" Akira got out of bed without waking Rin up and ran outside to see Nao standing there with a note "here" he held the note out. Akira took it ,opened it , and started to read it "Dear Akira, we know Rin is staying with you , thank you for that ,Rin's mother died two years ago and that has left us in debt , please let Rin stay there for a while intil we can get things straightened out ...Oh and one more thing he has been very emotional lately so try not to hurt him or his feelings. Thank you ...From anonymous" After he read the letter he looked up to see Nao gone "Why did he have the letter?".A moment later he got another text from Nao "Rin's father knows my parents and knows I know you so they gave me the letter to give to you" Akira answered back with and "ok..." .He folded the paper back up and put it in his pocket .He walked back inside and up to his room . He took the letter back out from his pocket and placed it in a drawer .The male then laid back down on the bed falling asleep, but before he could go to sleep Rin rolled over facing him "Akira... kiss me.." he mumbled out in a wisper like voice. Akira kissed Rin on the forehead then fell asleep holding Rin in his arms.


End file.
